


Empire's mask

by VictoriousRebel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Omega Verse, Two worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriousRebel/pseuds/VictoriousRebel
Summary: University student Jongin has a very normal life, he has friends, he studies, he has a part time job. But all of that changes when he ends up in another world where a person’s rank determines their entire life and Jongin is the lowest. An Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin rolled over, trying to pry his eyes open. He felt like he’d been hit over the head with a sandbag, the worst thing was that he hadn’t gone out last night so there was no logical reason for him to be this hungover, it was probably a migraine from not drinking enough water or something. Trying to nuzzle his face into his pillow, he stopped when he realised that it wasn’t his pillow, but the ground, and not just any ground, but damp muddy ground. 

Jongin pulled himself up quickly, looking around, trying to work out where he had managed to end up. He was in a forrest but it wasn’t like any forrest Jongin had seen before, the trunks of the trees were thick and gnarly but the leaves were delicate shades of crimson and lilac, letting the sun through to the (thankfully) green shrubbery. 

“Where the hell am I?” Jongin murmured to himself, hoping that saying it allowed would somehow produce an answer. It didn’t. ‘Okay, I can do this’ Jongin thought ‘I just need to find my way out of here and get to a phone’. It seemed simple enough, however, it turned out that walking though a forrest with no identifiable pathways and near identical trees made navigation near impossible.

After a few hours, Jongin slumped down against a tree. This was probably all just a bad dream, that was why he couldn’t get out of the forrest. If he just went to sleep here then he’d eventually wake up in his own bed in his crappy student room. He didn’t. All that happened when he woke up was that the sun had decided to double its heat and was now beating down on Jongin’s face, causing little drops of sweat to drip from his hairline. Jongin decided that sitting here wouldn’t do him any good, even if walking around was as equally pointless, maybe he was doomed to wander through this forest until he died. 

Jongin had only managed to take a few steps from where he had been resting when a sudden weight crashed into him, flinging him to the ground. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was pinned to the ground by another man, one considerably larger than himself. “What the hell are you doing?” He shouted. “Get off me!”

The man didn’t answer, only dragged onto his feet. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Jongin yelled, trying to fight out of the man’s grip as he was half dragged, half carried towards a clearing in where a horse was waiting tied to a low hanging tree branch. The man tied Jongin’s hands together and the other end of the rope to the horses saddle. 

While the man was climbing onto the horse, Jongin took the opportunity to try and untie himself, using his teeth to try and pry the knot loose. But while his attention was on the rope, the man had noticed and kicked him harshly in the shoulder. “Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want but I’m the wrong person!” Jongin tried persuasion instead of straightforward fighting this time, in the hope that he might get a response that did involve violence. 

The man did respond, but it was in a language that Jongin couldn’t understand. His voice was harsh and angry, and Jongin realised how stuck he was. Neither he or the man on the horse could communicate with each other and Jongin knew that there was some kind of misunderstanding. 

They moved in silence for what Jongin guessed must have been around fifteen minutes, the rope rubbing harshly at his wrists. The walk did give him some time to think though, he was clearly far away from his university, maybe even another country. But no matter how hard he thought, he simply drew a blank when trying to piece together anything between the library and the woods. How long had he been missing for? Nothing seemed to make sense. 

Soon, the woods started to open up into a village. Under any other circumstances Jongin would have been happy to finally find people who could potentially help him but any hopes he had were crushed as soon as he was pulled closer to it. 

There were more men on horseback, dressed the same as the man who had tied Jongin to the horse. Loose black trousers and a black tunic with red embroidery. They were soldiers, the matching outfits were their uniform, Jongin realised. But what took his attention more than the soldiers was the people from the village, they were all being rounded up and brought into the square. 

The soldiers were yelling instructions in their own language and the people were yelling back in what Jongin assumed was the same language. The soldier that had caught Jongin rode up to another, and they started talking while some others dismounted their horses and started pulling people out of the crowd. 

While the two men laughed, occasionally looking at Jongin and seeming to talk about him, Jongin looked more carefully at the crowd of people, noticing that they were all men. There were children there too but they were all boys as well. “Where are all the women?” He asked, to no one in particular. 

Unfortunately the man heard him and grabbed him by the hair yelling into his face. 

Jongin didn’t bother trying to articulate an apology, it would probably get him more abuse, he just needed to wait until the man wasn’t watching him so closely and he could run away, and find someone with a phone, or a police station, or anything that might help him. It was becoming clearer though that he wasn’t in Korea anymore.

After the soldiers had separated the people from the village, some were brought over to near were Jongin was standing and like him had their hands tied, but unlike Jongin, none of them were tied to any of the soldiers’ horses. 

A few soldiers stayed behind at the village but the rest walked surrounding Jongin and the others as they were made to walk along the dirt road. 

 

————————

 

The Journey took two weeks and in that time Jongin had not found one opportunity to escape and no sign of any cities or any place that he might be able to phone for help. He was starting to lose hope of getting away, but the worst part was how isolated he was starting to feel, there was no one who spoke Korean, or even Japanese or Chinese. He’d tried them all, even his broken English hadn’t gotten through to anyone; and he wasn’t any nearer to working out where in the world he was.

After another day of walking and being yelled at, they soon came into view of a large city wall where the guards let the soldiers in immediately. Jongin and the other captives were moved through the city quickly to the centre where there was another wall. The guards there were more careful, asking questions and eyeing the captives carefully before opening the gates and letting them through. 

The soldiers then left the captives in the courtyard and for the first time in fifteen days, Jongin was no longer tied to the soldier’s horse. 

Looking around, Jongin realised that there was no one guarding them. The gates were only a few feet away, if he could get out, he could get into the city. He’d be able to find help and get away. He started by shuffling around to the edge of the crowd nearest the gates, it didn’t go unnoticed by the other men but they didn’t seem to care what he did, through the whole journey here none of the captives had paid much attention to him. 

Jongin readied himself to make a run for it but just as he did, a man around the same age as himself grabbed his arm. Jongin looked back in question only to see the man nod towards the top of the wall, there were guards patrolling up there and while there hadn’t been any when Jongin had looked back, there were two standing up there holding crossbows. That only raised more questions, why would people use crossbows? 

The man shook his head, still holding onto Jongin’s arm. Jongin realised that he’d have to wait a little longer before he could break free. 

 

———————

 

Chanyeol sat on his throne, listening to his ministers discussing the latest victories that his army had established to the west of the kingdom, gaining a significant amount of land and the resources that it held, when a servant announced the arrival of one of his most trusted generals. 

“Yifan!” Chanyeol greeted. “I was just being informed of your achievements in the west. You have done the kingdom a great service.”

“You flatter me, your majesty. I would call it a great victory but the truth is that none of the settlements to the west are properly militarised.” Yifan grinned, he had won plenty of victories with the odds against him. “It’s a wonder that they dared to oppose you at all.” 

“I thank you all the same.” Chanyeol stood, walking over to his friend and putting his arm around his shoulders. “But the question is, did you bring anything back from your travels?”

“Around fifty omegas for you harem.” Yifan grinned. “One of them is not like any omega I’ve seen before. He speaks another language and the village where we found him had hidden him in the woods.”

“Sounds interesting, I’ll send for them to be washed and examined, then I want to see this omega once this meeting is finished.” Chanyeol smiled. “But you should rest, you’ve had a long journey.”

“Thank you my king.” Yifan bowed, before leaving the main hall. 

 

———————

 

Jongin followed as a different set of guards herded them towards a different part of the palace. They were then taken to a large marble room, where they were left and yet another person they hadn’t seen came in with several (what Jongin presumed to be) servants. Their hands were untied and the first man yelled some instructions, at which point the other captives started to undress. 

Not wanting to get into any trouble, Jongin copied the others and peeled his clothes away. It was embarrassing but also a relief to take off the t-shirt and jeans that he’d been wearing for the last two weeks. 

The man who yelled instructions, gave another before the servants started to get to work, poking and prodding, lifting up the captives arms and checking in their mouths. If they had any scars, noticeable birth marks or imperfections of any kind, they were taken to one side of the room while the rest were taken to the other. The man who had stopped Jongin running had a large scar on his arm and was taken to the other side while Jongin stayed with the others with no marks. 

They were moved further into the palace and Jongin desperately tried to remember the route that they had taken, he needed to know how to get out. They quickly reached a bath house where they were washed and given new clothes to wear. They were similar to what Jongin had seen the guards wearing but more elaborately embroidered, they were longer and looser as well. 

Once they were all changed, they were moved on again and by this point, Jongin had no idea which way he would go when he tried to escape. They passed through several doors which were locked behind them, before they came to a large open room. 

It was filled with tables and sofas, bookshelves lined the majority of the walls and where they didn’t there were little side tables holding bowls of fruit and nuts. 

The man who had been leading them, barked some more commands and the other captives started to tentatively walk around the room, Jongin thought to follow but was stopped by the man who called out to a man who was seated at one of the tables playing a game of cards. 

They spoke for a moment before the younger man turned to Jongin, “Hello?” he asked carefully, almost as if he was afraid to scare Jongin. 

“You know Korean!” Jongin exclaimed, he could finally talk to someone who would understand what he was saying.

“Yes.” The other man laughed, “I am Korean. My name’s Chen.”

“Jongin.” Jongin replied, “But isn’t Chen a Chinese name?”

“They give you a new name here, I’m not sure why.” Chen said. He then turned to the man who had been giving orders and seemed to be asking for something. “Come on, let’s sit down, I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” Chen took Jongin’s arm and lead him to one of the sofas, that looked out of a large doorway to a shaded garden. “What do you want to know first?”

“Where the hell am I?” Jongin asked.

“Ah,” Chen grimaced, “That’s a little difficult to answer. We’re not in our world.”

“What?”

“I know it sounds crazy, I thought I’d gone insane when I first ended up here but it’s the only explanation.”

“How do we get back?” 

“If I knew, do you think I’d be here.” Chen laughed bitterly. “I need to explain this world to you but you look like you could do with some proper food before I start.” Chen grabbed one of the fruit bowls and placed it between them before settling down to start describing the world that they now inhabited.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin and Chen had spent hours on the sofa talking about their lives before and what this world was like. 

Jongin learned that in this world there were three types of people. Alphas, betas and omegas. Alphas ruled everything with betas being of a similar rank but thought to be less physically strong, although according to Chen, what they lacked in strength, they made up for in brains. Then there was omegas, which was what Jongin and everyone in (what Jongin had discovered was) the harem was. Omegas were considered to be the most beautiful people and they were the only ones who could carry children. When he’d been told this, he asked about women, were there any in this world? Chen had said that there were but they were rare. 

That had all been two days ago and Jongin still couldn’t adjust to all the new information he had to take in, let alone the language barrier that existed. 

He shared a room with Chen and another omega who didn’t speak much to them, he spent a lot of his time with his nose in a book and Jongin couldn’t find himself too bothered by it, it wasn’t as if they would be able to talk to each other even if they wanted to. 

So, Jongin found himself wandering the gardens, half admiring the carefully managed fruit trees and neat flowerbeds that seemed to stretch out unendingly and half trying to conjure up an escape plan, if he could get back to the forest where he woke up then he might be able to find out how he got here and how to get back. But the main question was how he would get out. 

“Jongin!” Chen called, jogging up to him. “They need us to go to the baths, the King’s coming to visit the harem this evening so we all need to make ourselves ready.”

“What if I just stay out here?” Jongin frowned. “I don’t want to meet him.”

“You don’t have a choice. If the guards find you out here then you could get into a lot of trouble.”

“When you say trouble,” Jongin said, an amused frown on his face. “Do you mean like in school where you have to write lines or get a detention for turning up late?”

“No, I mean that you’ll probably be locked away for several days with no food or water.” Chen rolled his eyes, he was far more resigned to the life that they now lead. He knew that there was no getting out of the harem let alone the palace and that the only thing they could hope to do was survive as best they could. 

Jongin huffed, following Chen back inside to the room that he’d been taken to on the first day where he and the other captives had washed, and when they got there, that was exactly what was happening. The room was full of men who Jongin understood to all be omegas (even if he was struggling to get his head around the idea), in various stages of undress, cleaning themselves at the huge marble baths. 

Chen showed him where everything he would need to wash could be found including a small shell from some kind of sea creature that had been sharpened to a blade on one side. Apparently that was for shaving. But after that, the rest of the day was dedicated by all the omegas in the harem to making themselves look the best that they could. 

Since Jongin only had two changes of clothes that here, not including his jeans and t-shirt that hadn’t been seen since he arrived, he decided that he could use his extra time to continue his walk in the gardens and his escape plan. So far he had nothing to go on except getting out of the palace which seemed near impossible. 

He followed the paths through the gardens, the only difference from earlier was the slight orange glow to everything with the early evening light. Jongin finally reached the end of the path and a wooden fence signalling the edge of the garden, he turned around to head back the way he’d came but as he did, a thought struck him. 

Looking at the fence, he gave it a little push and his suspicions were confirmed. It was solid, but it was only the spaced out posts that were buried into the ground. It wouldn’t be too difficult to dig a hole underneath, he could squeeze himself through and make a run for it. 

But for now he couldn’t arouse any suspicion, so he turned around and headed back to the palace.

 

————————

 

There were people all buzzing around the main room of the harem. Omegas seating themselves near where they thought the king might sit, servants running around putting the finishing touches to everything and Jongin trying to find Chen and the most inconspicuous place to sit. The last thing he wanted was for anything to draw attention to himself. It would only make it harder to escape. 

“There you are!” Chen grabbed Jongin’s arm and pulled him to an empty sofa. It was right in the corner of the room but was thankfully not too close to the centre, he slumped down hoping for whatever this evening entailed to be over as soon as possible.

 

——————————

 

Chanyeol finished changing his clothes before alerting his guards that he was ready to head over to the harem. Yifan joined him a few minutes later as he was also going. Chanyeol had spent hours convincing his advisors that there was no danger in allowing his friend into the harem, traditionally, the king was the only alpha allowed in the harem but his trust in his friend was so strong that he had no doubt that his omegas would be in no danger. 

Having been king for only a few months, his attention had been mostly taken with the continuing war and other bureaucratic details that being a newly crowned king brought with it. All of that was then topped off with the obvious fact that the reason he was king was the death of his father. 

His father had had many children with his concubines but only three of them had been alphas. Out of those three, Chanyeol had been the only one to survive past his teens. It hadn’t been easy knowing that he was the only person able to take over the throne and at times the pressure had been so much that he’d thought of running away and living out his days as a normal citizen with a new identity. But he hadn’t, Chanyeol knew that he had to stay, if not for himself, for all the people in the kingdom that relied on him to watch over them and make sure that justice was served. 

But none of that weighed on his mind as he and Yifan walked along the winding corridors of the palace, laughing and joking until they arrived at the harem. The guards left them and Chanyeol pushed the doors open to the main room to find all the omegas, waiting and talking among themselves. 

They were all young and relatively attractive, Although that wasn’t a surprise to Chanyeol. When his father had died, he had sent nearly all of the older omegas to monasteries (many previous kings had had them killed), only keeping a few on to keep up the running of the harem and to show the new omegas how everything worked. And he knew that the omegas that were let in all had to be checked to see if they were physically right for the harem, which generally meant that they were all, if not stunningly beautiful, were at the very least pretty. 

Once he and Yifan were seated, and some food laid out in front of them, Chanyeol spoke up, turning to his friend “I know you’re wondering why I broke royal protocol and allowed you in here.” 

“If I am to be completely honest, I was wondering. But at the same time I knew you’d tell me. Even when we were children you couldn’t keep secrets, only delay telling the truth.” Yifan laughed.

Chanyeol gave a soft smile to his friend, a side of him that he would only show to a rare few people. “Yifan, you are my closest friend and ally. You’ve done so much for not only me but my kingdom and I really do not think I have a way to repay you properly. But for now, I want you to chose one of the omegas here to take as your mate.”

“I couldn’t.” Yifan protested the generous offer.

“You can, and don’t pretend that you’re too noble or something.” 

Yifan smiled, that was all the persuading he needed before getting up and walking around the room. 

Many of the omegas shifted in their seats, trying to catch his attention, Yifan may not be a king but being his mate would give far more opportunity and freedom than they could hope for in the harem.

Jongin couldn’t be sure what was going on, but he watched the man walk around the room and knew that he was the leader of the soldiers that had brought him here. He glared daggers into the man’s back as he stopped, standing by Jongin and Chen’s roommate and stroking his cheek. 

Jongin wanted to run up and punch him, this man had impacted so many lives and he didn’t seem to care, he was laughing and drinking with the king as they all sat and watched and waited for them to take any notice. 

The quiet boy was then walked out of the room by one of the older omegas that seemed to oversee everything. 

There was more talking between the two alphas. Before the soldier pointed to Jongin and seemed to beckon him over. 

Chen gave a reassuring nod as Jongin got up and walked over to where the king and his soldier were sitting. If he could he’d tip the table over them and make a run for it but he knew that there were guards just outside the doors. 

No.

He had to stick to his plan, keep a low profile and escape through the garden when he can. 

The two men seemed to talk about him to each other before the king called out something and Chen got up from where he was seated and gave a little bow. 

“He wants me to translate.”

“Then tell him he can go fuck himself.” Jongin muttered.

“I’m not doing that.” Chen said, keeping a tight smile on his face, before turning to the king and listening to what he was saying. “He says that your new name here is going to be Kai, because you were brought here in victory.”

Jongin felt his heart sink a little, he knew he wasn’t going to be here for long but the knowledge that neither he nor anyone in the harem even had their own name felt like a slap to the face.

“He says, you’re beautiful.” Chen continued. “He will provide you with a tutor to learn the language and new clothes.”

Jongin faked a smile a a grateful bow as he said to Chen. “I am going to get us out of here. I don’t care what it takes, I am getting us back to our world.”


	3. Chapter 3

Very little changed over the next few days, except Jongin now spent a few hours a day shut in a small room at the back of the harem with a beta that patiently explained words to him. There was always two very bored omegas that were also required to be in there since he couldn’t be left alone with the beta. He wasn’t sure if it was a comfort or a worry that omegas couldn’t be alone with alphas or betas. 

The new clothes that the king had promised had arrived and Jongin hated them. They were beautifully made and covered in delicate embroidery, it made him feel like dress up doll. 

But the biggest problem that Jongin was facing was how delayed his escape plan was becoming. It was taking far too long to find a time where he’d be unaccounted for, for long enough to get himself and Chen out of the palace and on their way back to their own world. He also wasn’t sure how he would get them home, but that was a later part of the plan, their first step was to get out of here. 

 

———————

Chanyeol sat through another meeting with his small council, everything to do with the war was going well and if it continued as they had predicted, then it would be over in the next few months, having brought in huge amounts of money and produce to the kingdom. Not to mention the increased landmass. He was starting his reign on the best possible footing and all he’d need to do now was to secure his succession. 

The pretty omega that Yifan had brought in, Kai, was definitely a contender but his role wasn’t just to birth an alpha, Kai would have to be an advisor to his son. He wouldn’t be able to do that effectively if he couldn’t speak the language, so Chanyeol had to put his thoughts of Kai to the back of his mind for the time being.

The next contender was an omega that had been in the harem for years, Baekhyun was very nearly the same age as Chanyeol, just a year his junior. He remembered when the omega had been brought in, Chanyeol had been fifteen and curious to see the omegas when they were brought into the palace. He’d watched from a distance as they came into the courtyard and were pulled into different groups. The guards had stopped when they saw Baekhyun, unsure if they counted him as a child and sorted him with the omegas to be sold as slaves or if they took him to the harem. 

Chanyeol had briefly considered buying Baekhyun himself but when he saw them decide that Baekhyun was old enough for the harem, he knew there was little he could do. They had become friends as Chanyeol and his brothers were the only alphas allowed in, and their close age gave both of them someone to talk to where they didn’t have to play their assigned role.

That however, was the exact reason that Chanyeol was hesitant to take Baekhyun to his bed. Their roles would change irreversibly and there were few people that Chanyeol would call a true friend in this world, Baekhyun being one of them.

That left him with about fifty other options, and if Chanyeol was being honest with himself, he was feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the situation.

 

———————

 

When Jongin’s lesson’s were done for the day, he went back to the main room to find Chen. 

“Tonight.” He said sitting down next to the other omega.

“Are you sure? I’ve got the food and some jewellery hidden away but we have to be sure before we go through with it.

“Yes.” Jongin said firmly. “Everyone’s distracted with who the king’s going to chose so their attention will be on themselves. If we stay much longer we run the risk of it being us that ends up being chosen.”

“Look, I’ve been here for long enough to know that we shouldn’t rush anything like this.” Chen frowned, lowering his voice. “I’ve wanted to leave from the day that I got here but we’ll only have one chance for this plan to work.”

“I can only see it working in the next few days. At the most, we have three days.” Jongin frowned, he knew his plan wasn’t solid but there wasn’t anything else he could think of that would get them closer to getting back to their own world.

 

———————

 

“There’s just so many!” Chanyeol whined at Yifan. “How am I supposed to chose which one is going to have my child?”

“You know you’re supposed to sleep with more than one.” Yifan laughed at his friends ridiculous problem. “Just pick the first one you find attractive when you walk in there.”

“I have to take into consideration that this will be my oldest child, they’re the most likely to be my successor so I have to pick an omega that will be able to be a good advisor as the child grows up.” Chanyeol leaned back on his padded chair giving out a tired sigh.

“You’re overthinking this. Pick one. It may well turn out that the child is a beta or omega, then they wont be inheriting anything, and if another child is a better contender for the throne then that’s who it’ll be.” Yifan put a comforting hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “I know that planning a war and running a kingdom require you to be meticulous but when it comes to children, that’s something better left to fate.”

“How do manage to say things like that whilst still being the alpha that turned up hungover to our sword training?” Chanyeol laughed at the memory of his friend.

“Several years of leading an army. Seriously, pick the first one you want when you walk in there.”

 

———————

Jongin and Chen waited until the sun had started to go down and the majority of the omegas were back inside. They made their way to the back of the gardens where Jongin had found the loose part of the fence. 

There was no way that they could find a tool so they started digging through the dirt with their hands, pulling at the roots of plants, and throwing handfuls of earth behind themselves. It wasn’t long before they had made a hole just big enough to squeeze through.

Jongin was first, then the bag of supplies and Chen after. They paused to check their surroundings, trying to suppress their laughs, the first step in their escape was a success. 

“Jongin.” Chen stopped laughing and whispered. “I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“My real name, it’s Jongdae.” Chen - Jongdae - smiled.

“We’ll get out of here, Jongdae. We’ll get home.” Jongin said squeezing his new friend’s hand.

The two looked around before deciding which way they would go. The one thing that they hadn’t banked on was how hard it would be to find their way around in the dark. But they managed to make their way to a courtyard lined with flaming torches.

“I’m sure this is where we were first brought to.” Jongin murmured, looking around for the big gate that just over two weeks ago he had thought about escaping through. 

“Jongin!” Jongdae, grabbed his friend’s arm, to turn him around as two guards ran towards them. 

“Shit! Run!” Jongin ran towards one of the gates, trying to find a way to open it, but he knew as soon as he got to it, that it wasn’t the one that he was brought in through. It was too small.

The guards grabbed both him and Jongdae and started yelling at them, Jongin could only make out a few of the words but Jongdae seemed to be replying.

 

————————

Chanyeol had been taking a walk through the palace grounds, turning over what Yifan had said to him. He knew that this first child may not be the one to succeed him but he couldn’t help but worry about all the negative possibilities. 

He was nearing the harem, with the intention that at the very least he could have another look at the omegas in there, when his guards noticed something moving in the shadows. Two of them ran forwards to grab the intruders while another stayed by the young king’s side.

He heard his guards yelling, but the voices that responded weren’t that of hardened assassins. They were omegas.

Moving forwards, Chanyeol picked one of the torches off the wall to get a better look at what his guards were dealing with, what shocked him though was seeing Kai and another omega, who’s name he couldn’t remember, being held against the wall by his guards. 

“You’re majesty, what should we do with them?” the guard who had stayed with him asked, pointing his sword towards the omegas. 

“They’re both from my harem.” Chanyeol murmured, mostly to himself.

“Should we take them back there?”

“No.” The king frowned. “Take them to my chambers. And have someone find out how they got out.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N - Sorry this took so long! life is being a biatch atm and this isn’t proofread but if the universe loves me (ha lol nope!) I’ll have the next update out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

(little trigger warning for the end of the chapter, there is a brief mention of noncon but nothing explicit.)

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had his guards take the two omegas from the courtyard to his rooms, reassuring them that he could deal with the omegas by himself, he offered them both a seat at his dining table before standing opposite them, leaning on the chair placed at the table. “Why?” He asked, not being able to find quite the right words to fit in all the questions he had.

Neither of the omegas spoke up.

Chanyeol could understand Kai not speaking, the omega barely understood the language, but Chen had been in the harem for well over a year now, he knew the language and the culture. “Have you not been treated well?” Chanyeol spoke again.

“No.” Chen spoke.

“Then what was your reason?”

Chen shifted in his seat. “We are not from here-”

“I am aware of that, there is no omega in my harem from this kingdom.” Chanyeol felt his frustration bubbling up. If they had not been mistreated, they hadn’t been sold on as slaves or killed in the campaigns, then why would they want to leave simply because they were from somewhere else?

The previously quiet Kai then spoke, Chanyeol couldn’t understand any of what was being said but he sounded angry. “What’s he saying?” he demanded, looking pointedly at Chen.

“The same as me, your majesty.”

Chanyeol knew the omega was lying to him, but chose to let it go. There was something that they wouldn’t tell him about why they wanted to leave and he wouldn’t get it out of them by interrogating them like this. He called one of his guards in and sent instructions for a servant to bring food and wine. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked, trying to make his tone lighter.

“Not yet, your majesty.” Chen replied.

“How old are you?” Chanyeol took a seat opposite them instead of prowling around the table as he had been. 

“Twenty one.”

“And him?” Chanyeol nodded to Kai, who was still glaring at him.

Chen turned to Kai, seemingly translating the question. “He’s nineteen.”

Chanyeol nodded, Chen was the same age as Baekhyun, maybe he could ask Baekhyun to find out more about their escape attempt. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted as a knock came at the door, indicating that their food had arrived. 

 

———————

Jongin spent the evening trying to stare down the man in front of them. He was taller, yes, and stronger, but it was the way that he had seemed not only angry but personally offended that they had tried to escape that really pissed him off. They had been kidnapped, enslaved, had their names taken and told that the only way they could make things any better for themselves was to sleep with a person that they had never met. If it wasn’t for the presence of heavily armed guards on the other side of the door, Jongin would have punched him in his face.

“Ask when we can leave.” he said, interrupting whatever the king was saying to Jongdae, “I don’t want to eat this food and I don’t want to be around him any longer than I have to.”

“Be careful,” Jongdae said through a forced smile. “If we put a foot wrong here, he could have us killed.”

Jongin tensed, he found it hard to always control his tongue, even in serious situations like this. But his bark was worse than his bite, he could talk a lot of shit but never acted on it. 

The king directed a question at Jongin which was quickly translated by Jongdae “He’s asking if you’re not well, or if you just don’t like the food.”

Jongin looked back up at the king, surprised to see something other than anger or hurt on his face, something that could almost be concern. But Jongin didn’t think he could go as far calling it that. “Tell him I’m fine, I just want to leave.”

Jongdae nodded, before turning to the king and continuing their conversation. 

It wasn’t more than fifteen minutes before the king called his guards in again. A servant came in and started clearing the table and Jongin finally started to feel his shoulders begin to relax a bit. 

However, the next time the king spoke, Jongin watched as his friend’s face paled, “What is it?” he asked. Jongdae looked from the king, to Jongin a few times before finding his voice again.

“You’re going to be taken back to the harem.” Jongdae paused, taking a breath. “And I’m staying here for the night.”

“You can’t. If you don’t want to-”

“Jongin, its alright. I had a feeling it was going to be one of us when we were taken back here instead of straight back. Doesn’t mean it’s not still a bit of a shock.”

Jongin wanted to say more, but he was herded from the room by much larger guard, who said nothing except move them quickly through the palace and back to his room in the harem.

 

———————

 

Jongin spent the whole night tossing and turning, unable to sleep, blaming himself for whatever the king might be doing to Jongdae. He spent the night with sickening images running through his mind and by the time that the sun came up, he had convinced himself that everything he had imagined had come to pass.

He heaved himself from his bed and pulled his clothes on, guilt weighing more on his as he realised all the clothes were ones that the king had sent to him. 

There was little to do, he had his lessons later and should probably get himself some breakfast but he couldn’t find the energy to move. 

As he was contemplating what to do next, the door handle turned and in walked a surprisingly calm Jongdae. 

“Oh my god!” Jongin ran to his friend’s side. “Are you alright, this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have suggested we ran away last night.” He said, trying to blink the ters away from his eyes.

“Jongin,” Jongdae interrupted. “I’m fine, he didn’t do anything.”

“What?” Jongin frowned. The point of staying in the king’s rooms was so that he could sleep with whoever he decided.

“After you went, he poured some more wine and explained that last night was too stressful for both him and me to do anything, but that he had decided while we were having dinner that he wants to make me one of his consorts.”

Jongin could only stare at his friend’s calm demeanour, “He really didn’t try anything?”

Jongdae shook his head, “No he didn’t. But the palace isn’t supposed to know that since we spent the night together so you’ll need to keep quiet. 

“Who am I going to tell?” Jongin laughed and hugged his friend, relieved that nothing had happened to him but angry at the fear and anxiety that the king had put him through. 

“We’ll be fine, it’s just another hiccup in our escape but it won’t stop it.” Jongdae smiled, “It’s not like we’re real omegas after all, we can’t really get pregnant or any of that stuff.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N - sorry this is a bit shorter than what I usually post but I hope y’all enjoyed it!  
Also, do you prefer reading from Jongin’s perspective or Chanyeol’s?


	5. Chapter 5

Jongdae had told the truth about that first night with the king. Nothing had happened between them, they had spent the evening talking and had eventually both slept in the king’s bed next to each other. He had been called back to the king’s room a few days later and the night hadn’t been spent so innocently, and if that hadn’t been the only thing, he was called back several more times. So that now, four months later, Jongdae’s assumption that he and Jongin weren’t ‘real’ omegas had been proven incredibly wrong.

Jongin lay on the grass, watching the clouds through the leaves of the orange trees that decorated the garden. He wasn’t really watching them, his thoughts were straying back to his life before all of this had started. Taemin would probably have been pissed at first when he didn’t turn up to the party, then worried when he couldn’t get hold of his the next day and didn’t go to their lectures. Either he or the university would have called his family to say that he had gone missing.   
It was four, nearly five months now. He’d officially be a missing person, his room would have been cleared out. Would they still be looking? Or would the police assume that he was dead now? How would his parents and sisters react to that? Would they still be trying to look for him, or would they have given up as well?  
Jongin, couldn’t stand not knowing. 

“You need to stop.” Jongdae’s voice broke through Jongin’s thoughts. 

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You are and you know it. You’re thinking about home, I can see it.”

Jongin pulled himself up so that he could see his friend, sitting on a chair in the shade of the same tree. “I can’t just forget them.”

“I’m not telling you to. I’m telling you that it’s not healthy to do nothing except think about them for hours on end.” Jongdae adjusted himself in his chair, his round stomach starting to become visible through his lavish clothes. 

“We had one chance to get out and we screwed it up. I’ve tried to come up with other ideas but its going to be nearly impossible to do anything now that you’re pregnant! It’s not like you can run and things are only going to get harder as time goes on. I miss my family, I miss my friends and I feel trapped!” Jongin felt tears start to sting at his eyes but blinked them away, he’d kept it his emotions in check for the entirety of his imprisonment here, and he hated that they were starting to get the better of him. 

Jongdae scoffed “You think that any of this has been easy for me?” He hissed, knowing that raised voices would bring the attention of the slaves. “I’ve been here for so much longer than you have, wanted to leave for longer, missed my family longer. But I know that sitting around and sulking like a child won’t do anything to help our situation.”

Jongin looked at the ground, shifting his gaze anywhere away from his angry friend, he hadn’t thought about how long Jongdae had been here.

“We can work out how to get away from here. But we need play along with the people here.” Jongdae sighed, it wasn’t the first time that he’d had to put Jongin in his place in the last few months. 

“And how do we do that?”

“I don’t know, but not drawing more attention to ourselves is the best thing that we can do right now.” 

 

————————

 

Chanyeol had decided to leave the meeting with his advisors early and to visit Chen in the harem. He was being as attentive as he could to the omega but as much as he wanted to care for the omega, it was hard. Chen was nice but Chanyeol couldn’t help but see him as a means to an end, the important thing was not necessarily the omega, but the child that he carried. 

The guilt would keep Chanyeol awake at night, he wanted to care more for the omega but he simply couldn’t. 

The journey to the harem went as it always did, turning a few heads as he entered but paying it no mind as he asked where to find the currently most important omega in the kingdom was. Seeing Chen sitting in the garden with Kai, he was about to go over to them when he noticed how angrily they were speaking to each other. He knew that they were close and they occasionally spoke their native tongue but he’d never seen them like this. 

“You might want to let them cool off for a minute.” Baekhyun’s voice spoke up from behind him. “They get like this every now and again. I’m not sure what they talk about exactly, but I’m fairly certain it has to do with wherever they’re from.”

Chanyeol nodded. He wanted to respond to his friend but the way that Kai and Chen spoke to each other, with so much emotion, kept him transfixed.

“You’ll need to start looking for another.” Baekhyun walked in front of the king, blocking his view of the other two omegas. “Chen will have his child soon, if its an alpha, you won’t need him again and if its an omega then you’ll need to try again and it’ll be a year at least until his next child.”

“I know that.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, Baekhyun wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know.

“You’re being an ass.”

“What?” 

“Since you’ve been king, you’re trying far to hard to be your father.” Baekhyun looked the alpha up and down, there was a significant size difference between the two but what Baekhyun lacked in stature, he made up for with his sharp mind and tongue.

“If I was my father I’d have you beaten for speaking to me like that.” 

“You’re not him, but you’re not you. These last months, all you’ve done is meet with your council and once a week, come here to ask if Chen is well.” Baekhyun looped his arm into Chanyeol’s and started them walking through the gardens away from the foreign omegas. “You always told me you wanted to be a good king, and I always believed that you would but you’re becoming too detached, what happened to the prince who would come here just to read books or complain about the nobility?” 

“I have a war to deal with and a succession to secure.” Chanyeol hated how blunt he was being with Baekhyun, his closest friend. But there was just too much going on in his head. “I’m sorry.” He sighed after a few minutes of walking in silence. “Do you want to come to my chambers tonight? I haven’t had anything to make me really smile for a while now. We can have dinner and you can tell me how to stop being such an ass.”

“You know what people will think.” Baekhyun said, trying not to let the little smile creep up his face. 

“I’m aware. At least you’ll get a bit more status in here.”

“I’ll make you a list of all the things I want for my new rooms in that case.” Baekhyun laughed, his friend was still there, under the serious king act.

“You’re going to be expensive aren’t you?” Chanyeol laughed along with his friend.

 

 

———————————

 

“Jongdae!” Jongin suddenly spoke. After their argument had cooled down, they’d gone back to relaxing in the sun and pretending not to notice the king walking around the gardens. “I’ve just realised something.”

“What?”

“We’ve always had a way out, we just didn’t see it.”

“What are you talking about? Jongdae frowned.

“What’s the one way that an omega can walk in an out of here with no questions asked?”

Jongdae stayed frowning, trying to understand what his friend was implying. Then it clicked. “The king!”

“Exactly! The more favour with the king, the more freedom.” Jongin stood up excitedly. “If we can use that to our advantage then we can get home!”


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol waited impatiently as his servants finished bringing the food and laying the table in his main reception room. He didn’t know what had possessed him to invite Baekhyun to his rooms. If the omega didn’t fall pregnant in the next months then he would be shunned by the palace for failing his one role, it was a brutal existence but it had worked for hundreds of years so there was no real need to change it. But Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about what he knew was now an inevitable event that would occur between him and one of his two closest friends. 

There was a knock at the door to signal that Baekhyun had arrived. 

Chanyeol took a breath before calling through to let the outside servants know they were allowed to enter and signal to the inside servants that it was time for them to leave.

“Your Majesty.” Baekhyun bowed deeply to the king.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled, as soon as the doors closed behind them. “Are you hungry?”

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“Being all awkward,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, seating himself at the table. “We’ve been friends for so long, and I know you don’t want to ruin that, you have to remember that I’ve been told since the day I entered here that my job was to have the king’s child.”

“I know that.” Chanyeol finally sat in the seat opposite Baekhyun after a moment. “But that doesn’t make me feel any less uneasy.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun reached over the table and took his friend’s hand, “You put on a good show of being king to others. But it needs to be more than a show, you need to really be a king and that means making sure that your kingdom and your succession are strong.”

“When did you learn all this?”

“You think my time in the harem has just been lying around waiting for the king to visit? We’re supposed to mother the next king, we have to be just as highly educated as them.” Baekhyun smiled a little sadly. He’d always known that Chanyeol was too innocent of the real world, to him wars were pieces on a board and slaves simply appeared in the palace. He didn’t see the way that people were ripped from their families and taken to foreign lands because of where he or any other ruler decided to move their pieces.

 

 

————————————

 

“So let’s go over this again,” Jongdae said, while Jongin helped him change his clothes. “You think that because I am pregnant with the king’s child, and am able to visit him, I will somehow be able to find a way out of here?” 

“In a way,” Jongin sat down on the edge of Jongdae’s bed. Since the discovery of his pregnancy, the king had moved him into his own private room as was the custom apparently. “You have access to his library. We can’t be the only people that this has happened to, there has to be something written about it. We find something in the books, then you use your pregnancy as leverage for a need to go somewhere - we’ll work out where later - but that gets us out of the palace whilst knowing how to get home.”

“That’s brilliant, but with one problem.”

“And that is?”

“You are really overestimating the power I have.” Jongdae sighed, slipping himself under the bed covers.

“Just try it please?” Jongin pleaded. “If another chance comes up we can take that but for now this is all I can think of.”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

 

—————————

 

Chanyeol stared at the ceiling, listening to Baekhyun’s gentle breathing as he slept beside him. He ran through everything that Baekhyun had said to him. He needed to be a king, and to do that, he had to let go of what he had been, the prince who had an easy ride to the throne, the prince who had enough freedom to befriend an omega in the harem. He had to create the same boundaries that his father had done, the omegas were there to give him children and he was there to rule a kingdom. 

Tomorrow, he would call Baekhyun to his rooms again and it would continue until he was pregnant. Just like it had with Chen, and would with countless future omegas. Chanyeol reminded himself, that the omegas were not there for companionship, he had alphas and betas for that. The omegas were only there for one purpose and though it had been different while he was growing up, he knew he had to separate his childhood and current life. 

 

——————————

 

Jongdae waited as usual for his daily visit from the king in his private rooms, there was little to do as although he had plenty of books and sewing, his grasp on reading the language was basic at best and he’d never had any real interest in sewing. Despite the requirements that all the omegas in the harem had to be educated, most of them had a fairly basic understanding of reading and writing. Jongdae had taught himself most of what he knew and he knew it still wasn’t enough. He was certain that the king would be far more likely to pay attention to Jongin, especially since he had given him a personal tutor. But if this plan had even the slightest chance of their escape, then he would take it. 

Before the arrival of Jongin, Jongdae had all but given up hope of leaving this place. There was no chance of him leaving, and even if he did he wouldn’t know where to go. He’d woken up in an alleyway in the city, and when he’d staggered out, he’d stumbled in the way of the previous king’s litter. One look from the old king and there was a guard dragging him off to the palace. He hadn’t seen anything of what this world was like outside the harem. 

Jongdae was pulled from his thoughts by the guards announcing the king’s entrance. 

“Your majesty.” Jongdae bowed and gestured to one of the chairs for him to sit before placing himself in the chair opposite.

“Are you well?” The king asked bluntly.

“Yes, your majesty.” 

“And the child?”

“I believe it to be well.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over both of them where Jongdae knew he had to do something, anything, or the king was going to leave. “I believe it might be an alpha.” he tried.

“That’ll be good.” The king answered, looking curiously at Jongdae’s stomach.

“It kicks sometimes. Would you like to feel?” Jongdae got up and walked over to the king, but when he tried to take his hand, the king moved it away.

“Forgive me.” The king stood up. “As long as I know that you are both well and being taken care of, then I have no other reason to be here.”

As he started to walk away, Jongdae dropped to his knees. “If I have offended your majesty, then I beg my forgiveness.” 

He could have been mistaken but for a moment it seemed as if the king’s face softened into something like sadness but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. “You have done nothing to beg my forgiveness for.” He paused again, “forgive me.” and he left the room.”

Jongdae stayed, staring at the closed door in front of him. He pulled himself up from the floor where he was still kneeling and called out to his servants to bring Jongin to him. 

 

————————

 

“What do you mean he just left?” Jongin was pacing around Jongdae’s room, trying to figure out what had happened.

“Exactly that, I tried asked if he wanted to feel the baby and he left. But he was strange before that.” 

“He was never like this to you before?”

“No.” Jongdae frowned, “Are you thinking that it could be Baekhyun that’s caused this change?”

“Probably, but what we need to learn is if he is just incapable of giving attention to more than one omega at a time or if Baekhyun has said things to him.” Jongin stopped his pacing, and sat on the edge of Jongdae’s bed. 

“What would he have said? and why? It’s not like he’d be able to gain anything from it just now?” Jongdae sat back into one of the chairs.

“Whatever he said, we need to be careful of him.”


	7. Chapter 7

Trying to regain the king’s attention was proving more and more difficult for Jongdae. The war was taking more of the king’s time which meant that the small time they had, had together previously was now limited to little more than an hour a week, where he would ask after the health of the baby, eat some food and leave. 

“It wont stop kicking.” Jongdae complained, lying down on his bed. The summer heat meant they hardly went outside any more.

“You won’t have long before it’s out.” Jongin reminded

“I’m not sure if that makes it better or worse.”

Jongin poured himself another glass of the fruit juice that sat on the table. “Will you leave it behind?”

Jongdae propped himself up on his elbows, peering over his now huge stomach. 

“When we leave, it probably won’t be an easy journey and I don’t know if it’s possible to take a baby into another universe.” Jongin took a long gulp of his juice. 

Jongdae rubbed his stomach, thinking for a while before speaking slowly “It might die if we take it with us, but if we leave it here then it’ll be killed for sure.” 

“I’m not saying what you should or shouldn’t do but think about it.” 

 

————————

“We’ve expanded into the eastern isles.” Kris said, moving the pieces on the military map to show them as part of their own territory. “The Emperor has surrendered and we’re bringing him back here along with his family and 400 slaves in tribute.”

Chanyeol felt a smile creep over his face, the eastern isles had been a thorn in his families side for generations and to know that they were finally defeated, and not simply defeated but humiliated too could only bring him joy. “They’ll be an important territory when it comes to defending ourselves from the northern kingdom. When will the king be brought to me?”

“We have the king and his children being brought over in the next few days. They’ll reach the palace in just over a week.” One of the advisors spoke up, clearly eager to get the king’s attention. 

“We’ll execute the king and his alpha sons but what do you recommend we do with the omega children? If I’m not mistaken he has five or six?” Chanyeol asked, looking across the table at his various advisors. 

“You could take them into your harem?” Another, elderly advisor spoke up. “It would strip them of any titles or claims to the Eastern Isles’ throne. And if they had your children then it would solidify the claim of your heirs to the throne.”

Chanyeol paused in thought for a moment, he knew that what his advisor was saying made sense, but it could just as easily backfire. “It could also serve as cause for a rebellion. The people could claim the child as the rightful king over me.”

“Say that you’ve killed them.” Yifan spoke up eventually. “Then take them into your harem, but don’t bed them.”

“That could work. But it won’t give the people of the Eastern Isles any reason to respect me.” Chanyeol leant back in his chair, rubbing his face. Being king seemed to mean that he kept having to solve impossible problems. “I will take the older ones into the harem. The youngest two will be given in marriage to minor nobles. And we will not announce that any of them are dead. Nothing will be said about them.”

The advisors nodded seeming to agree with the king, even if they thought that their own plan would work better, they kept their mouths shut. The king had made a decision.

 

——————————

 

Three weeks later

Jongin could hear the screaming from Jongdae’s room. He was waiting in the corridor, as only the midwives were allowed in. The sounds made his stomach twist, back in his own world he had seen plenty of TV shows where women gave birth but it had never affected him as much as these screams did. He knew that if he didn’t leave this place soon, it would soon be him crying out like that. 

It seemed to go on for hours, the sun slowly turning orange in the sky. Jongin watched the shadows in the garden grow longer from the window. 

Then it stopped. 

Jongin sat there waiting for the next cry to come but instead he heard the sound of a baby crying. Tentatively he walked up to the door and knocked. But far too quickly, the door swung open and one of the midwives dashed out. Jongin took this as good as an invitation as any to walk into the room. 

Jongdae was sitting in the bed holding a small bundle in his arms as the slaves and midwives bustled around arranging things and removing the bloody sheets. “How are you?” He asked in Korean, wanting to be able to speak easily with his friend.

“I don’t even know.” Jongdae replied, letting out a quiet laugh. “I feel like I have no strength left anywhere in my body.”

“What is it?” Jongin asked, sitting down on the side of the bed and gesturing to the baby.

“A little boy, and he’s an alpha.”

They sat quietly Jongdae smiling down at his child. 

“You won’t leave him behind.” Jongin eventually said.

“No.”

There was more silence between the two, neither knowing exactly what to say. But both knowing the other wanted to say something.

“I-” Jongdae started but seemed to pause thinking carefully about what he was going to say. “I don’t think I will leave at all.”

Jongin couldn’t exactly say what he felt in that moment, his heart seemed to simultaneously sink into his shoes and get stuck in his throat. But he was saved from saying anything when the door opened and the king walked in. Jongin didn’t wait to be asked to leave, he got up from where he was sitting and stormed out to the gardens.

 

————————

Chanyeol walked into the room with trepidation, feeling like he was entering a secret world that he was only being allowed to visit for a brief moment while everyone else in here lived it all the time. 

He walked over to the bed and leaned over to see his first child, the little alpha wrapped in silk. His oldest son. Of all the children he would have the likelihood that this one would succeed him was high, and it would only solidify his place on the throne and the longevity of his family. 

“Is everything for the child prepared?” He asked, turning to one of the omegas who was cleaning some sort of implement.

“Yes your majesty, the nursery, wet-nurses, and personal doctor are all ready.”

“Good, give Chen another day or two with him then move him to the nursery.” Chanyeol spoke, deliberately not looking towards Chen who he knew would be looking at him in total shock. He’d seen it enough times growing up in the harem, omegas never took it well that they would be separated from their child. 

“My King.”

Chanyeol, turned to look at the bed when Chen was far more composed than he had expected.

“What are you going to call him?” 

“You will know in the morning.” Chanyeol replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could with all the emotions that were running through him. He was elated at the birth of his first child that would also add strength to his reign. Fear that the tiny baby would not make it through the first week and he would be in the same position that he was a year ago. But out of everything, the emotion that surprised him the most was guilt, he couldn’t say exactly what it was but if he looked at Chen he was hit with an overwhelming wave of guilt. “I’ll take my leave.” He said and with no ceremony he left the room hoping to feel the weight lift from his chest.

The sun had nearly completely disappeared and the frogs were starting bring the gardens to life in a different way to how they were in the day. The shadows were longer and the heat from the day left the scent of the flowers lingering in the air. 

But what caught his attention out of all of this was the pretty omega that Yifan had caught just under a year ago, standing by one of the orange trees, it took a moment for Chanyeol to see what was going on, but once he did, it was a split second decision to walk over. Kai was crying.

“Has something happened?” He asked.

Kai jumped, turning around and bowing deeply the second he realised it was the king. “No, your majesty.”

“If nothing has happened then why are you crying in the garden at night?”

There was a sharp look from Kai, Chanyeol wondered if he hadn’t been king, would the omega have told him to go away. “It’s nothing your majesty.”

“I find good food and music help me to feel better when I am down. Come with me to my rooms.”

There was a moment of thought but eventually, Kai gave a nod and followed the king out of the harem.


End file.
